


Dorm Room Reunion

by pinkandyellow



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: After being apart for two whole weeks, Kate and America have a quick reunion before their food arrives.





	Dorm Room Reunion

“Okay, can we get one Taco Mountain Party Platter, please?” Kate asked the waiter excitedly.

He paused for a second before responding, “You...realize how many tacos that is, right? That’s usually a catering order for big parties.”

“Yeah, duh, that’s why we ordered it.”

“Oooookay. One Taco Mountain Party Platter for…..three.” the waiter said as he walked away.

“Judgy.” Kate said, looking across the table at her lunch companions. 

“Hey, isn’t this place close to Barton’s building?” Billy asked. “I thought I saw it a few blocks back.”

“Oh, yeah, why do you think he bought the building?” Kate replied. “He told me he was exhausted after a battle one day and found this place, and the tacos were so good he looked for the cheapest apartments near here.”

“Well, that is a very Barton move, but having tasted the tacos here, that is a fair move, honestly.” Teddy chimed in.

“Okay, Bishop, time to spill.” Billy said.

“What?” Kate feigned ignorance. 

“Oh, come on, you and America? How are things?”

Kate tried to hold out, but couldn’t help a big smile breaking out across her face. “Okay, yeah, its amazing. I mean, I miss her a lot. Just my luck that we finally get together right before she goes back for another semester at Sotomayor, but she usually comes back on weekends.”

“Not this weekend though?” Teddy asked.

“No.” Kate’s face sunk into a slight pout. “She had to work on some group project all weekend, otherwise she’d be here now, probably.”

“That sucks.” Billy said.

“Yeah, and she had to stay last week too. Feels like its been forever.” Kate dramatically dropped her head down to the table.

“You’re adorable.” Billy laughed.

“Oh fuck off, you two are lucky. You’ve been living together forever, my girlfriend isn’t even in the same universe.”

Right at that moment, Kate’s phone buzzed, and she picked her head up to look at it.

Her giant smile returned. “But thank Stark for interdimensional phone calls.” Kate accepted the call and put it up to her ear. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey Princess. What are you doing right now?” America responded from the other end.

“I’m in New York, did a little Avenging with Billy and Teddy, now we’re getting tacos. How’s the project coming along?”

“Its fine. Annoying, but its going. We’re on a lunch break now. I wish I was there with you, those tacos sound amazing.”

“Well then fuckin starblast yourself over here and eat with us!” Kate said excitedly. 

“Yes! America, PLEASE come get these tacos.” Teddy said loud enough for America to hear through the phone.

America chuckled. “Okay, fine.”

“YES!” Kate exclaimed. She waived towards the waiter. “Sir, make that TWO Taco Mountain Party Platters!”

“I-okay.” He said, exasperated, and turned back towards the kitchen.

“Before that, though I was hoping to bring you over here for a bit.” America said, her voice turning a little playful.

“But the tacos are here, babe.”

“I know, but it has been almost two weeks, and I may or may not be wearing the stuff you left over from last time…”

“Oh god.” Kate said as she realized what America meant. “Shit, babe, now?”

“Of course, now, before the food is ready. If there’s anything that’s gonna get me through another weekend here its gonna be a good meal and a great fuck with my best girl.”

“Shit. Fuck.” Kate said. Billy and Teddy started smirking at each other, clearly understanding what was going on despite only being privy to one side of the call.

“Hold on.” America said.

“Wait, wh-” Kate was cut off as the call clicked. Her phone almost immediately buzzed again, and Kate saw a new picture message appear. Kate figured she knew what it was and how dangerous it was to open it in public, but she did it anyway.

 

The picture was America from the neck down, wearing one of Kate’s thin, light purple tank tops that clashed beautifully with her dark skin. Only the top was a few sizes too small on her, and America’s large chest made the fabric look so strained it might rip. Down below, America had a pair of Kate’s purple lace panties on, her fingers sitting just under the waistband.

“Fuck.” Kate said curtly. She quickly clicked the screen off and dropped the phone loudly down to the table, then buried her face in her hands.

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed again. She looked up to see Billy and Teddy both staring at her with shit-eating grins.

“Oh, shut up.”

She reluctantly picked the phone back up and found that America had sent a video. Kate turned her sound off, hid it under the table, and pressed play.

It was just a closeup of America’s fingers. They disappeared below screen for a few seconds, then returned wet and sticky, strings of wetness hanging between when they spread out. The fingers disappeared again above screen, only to return still wet, but cleaner and clearly having been licked off.

Kate once again closed the phone, sunk her teeth into her hand, and groaned. America was tasting herself while wearing Kate’s panties, and it was driving Kate insane. The timing was weird, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how bad she needed it too. Both girls usually had a pretty high sex drive, but the euphoria of a new relationship had sent it skyrocketing. It had been nearly two weeks since they’d last been together, and Kate was getting tired of only having her left hand and some lewd selfies from America to get by.

“Uh, just out of curiosity, what’s the ETA on those tacos gonna be?” Kate asked the waiter as he walked by.

“For that many? Probably 15 minutes.”

Kate considered. “Shit. Okay” She texted America. “15 minutes to Taco Mountain.”

Almost immediately a star portal opened up next to her in the booth, and Kate heard America’s voice just to her right say “Good enough for me” before she was quickly yanked by her arm from her seat and into another dimension. 

In less than a second, Kate was inside America’s room at Sotomayor, being shoved roughly against the inside of the door to America’s dorm. America wasted no time forcing her tongue inside Kate’s mouth and putting her hands everywhere on Kate’s body she could reach. 

Kate moaned as she tasted America’s pussy on her tongue from when America had been sampling herself before Kate arrived. Kate moved her hands around to America’s ass and squeezed along the line where the soft panties met the soft skin of America’s thick cheeks. 

America forcefully grabbed her tits, and Kate let out a louder moan as America, as she always did, managed to immediately find her nipples through her clothes and gave them a hard pinch. As America detached from her mouth and kissed her way down her neck, Kate suddenly thought of how dirty she was at the moment.

“Shit, sorry. I’m probably pretty gross right now. Just finished a fight....pretty sweaty…” Kate said in between her moans. 

“Even better.” America sucked hard on a spot half way down Kate’s neck, hard enough to leave a sizeable hickey, turned on by the taste of dried battle sweat she found there. Kate took a hand and pressed America’s head into her neck harder, hard enough to bruise and then some. Kate loved it when America marked her as hers when they had to be apart for a while.

Kate brought her hands up to the neckline of the tight tank top America was wearing, and pulled it so hard it ripped right down the middle.

America laughed at Kate’s aggression and they way her tits fell down free once the thin shirt was removed. She stood up to give Kate access, and Kate immediately buried her face in America’s breasts. 

Kate kneaded them roughly with her hands as she kissed and licked all over. America cried out as Kate took a nipple in her mouth and bit down.

“Fuck, I missed these.” Kate said as she continued to kiss along America’s chest.

America smiled and moved her hand between Kate’s legs. “Oh, yeah? Well I missed this a lot...Wait..” America had put her hand directly over Kate’s crotch and found it unexpectedly flat.

Kate chuckled as she stood back up and leaned against the door, her hands still playing with America’s breasts. “Oh, yeah, uh, still tucked, babe.”

“Fuck.” America burst into laughter and leaned forward, resting her head on Kate’s shoulder. “Probably should take care of that first.”

“Yeah, or this is about to get really uncomfortable. Watch this.”

America looked up as Kate pulled one hand off America’s chest and hooked one finger up into the inside of her suit just above her left hiphole. America saw a small green blip of light, and suddenly the skin tight purple material around Kate’s waist visibly loosened. 

“Woah.”

“Cool, right? Special compression fabric by  Van Dyne, made for superheroes like me. Deactivates only by fingerprint scan.”

“Amazing.”

America reached up to the spot where she knew the zipper to Kate’s one piece suit was, and made quick work of getting it off Kate’s upper half. After a short detour to suck on Kate’s tits and lick her way down her sweaty abs, America reached Kate’s waist. She got down on her knees and slowly pulled the suit down over Kate’s ass and then moved it to her ankles. Kate kicked it free of her feet, leaving her completely naked in front of America. America massaged the space below Kate’s stomach until her balls fell back into place in her sack, and took Kate’s currently very small cock into her mouth, flicking with her tongue to try to get the blood flowing. 

Luckily with how turned on she was, it didn’t take Kate long to grow to her full length in America’s mouth. Kate wasn’t very big, but enough for America to enjoy the way it filled her mouth.

Normally America would have taken her time, torturing Kate with slow licks up and down her cock, but due to the time constraints she went as fast and sloppy as she could, bobbing her head up and down over and over. 

Kate groaned and moaned and cried out, occasionally banging against the door behind her, sure that the neighbors were probably hearing a good show. 

Despite her best efforts, Kate managed to last a few minutes, so America pulled back and sucked on the head of Kate’s dick, her tongue swirling all over, while she fondled her balls.

“Oh fuck AmerICA I’M GONNA-OOOOOOOOHHHHHHoohhhhhh” Kate screamed. As soon as Kate began talking, America shoved her mouth onto her cock as deep as she could, the tip hitting the back of her mouth as her nose pressed into Kate’s abdomen. Only seconds later, Kate started cumming hard down America’s throat. Kate put a hand lightly on America’s head to keep her in place as she rode out her orgasm, which America was happy to do, swallowing Kate’s load as it spilled into her mouth.

When she finished, Kate’s cock stilled inside America, and Kate leaned back hard onto the door, shuddering hard and she came down from her powerful orgasm. America slowly pulled her mouth back along Kate’s cock as it began to shrink, cleaning it with her tongue as she went, until she reached the tip and gave the head one final suck and let it fall from her lips. 

America sat back on her legs and sighed, licking her lips before one last swallow. “Ahhhh. Now that, I really missed.” America said with a satisfied smile.

Kate looked down adoringly at her incredible girlfriend on her knees, tits hanging perfectly inside the now ripped purple top, a wide smile on her face at having just sucked her dick so good Kate thought her soul was ascending to a higher plane, and wondered why it had taken her so long to accept her feelings for her.

“How much time until tacos?” America asked.

“I don’t care.” Kate put one finger out and curled it in, beckoning America towards her. America pulled the shredded top all the way off, leaving her naked aside from Kate’s panties, which she knew Kate would rather she keep on for now.

Instead of standing, America used her flight power to levitate off the ground, her head nearly touching the short ceiling, and floated towards where Kate stood.

Kate beamed as her own purple panties flew towards her at eye level. America’s ass was quite larger than Kate’s, so the panties were a few sizes too small. They were stretched enough that Kate could see the folds of America’s pussy outlined in the fabric, as well as curly hairs of her bush spilling out from the sides. America had already thoroughly soaked the panties, and her wetness had run nearly all the way down the insides of her thighs.

Once she was close enough, Kate immediately dove in, her tongue dancing over where she knew America’s clit would be. She brought one hand up and began stroking over the folds of her cunt while her other hand reached around and gripped her ass hard enough for her fingernails to leave little imprints in her skin.

America screamed as her clit went from only the pressure of the tight panties to a high intensity assault from Kate’s tongue in just a second. America had already gotten herself pretty close before she had decided to call Kate, and she knew she wouldn’t last long with the way Kate was grinding the wet panties into her clit with her tongue.

Kate had spent a lot of time between America’s legs since they’d gotten together, enough to know exactly where America was at most of the time. After only a minute, she knew America was ready to explode, so she wrapped her lips around America’s engorged clit and sucked. America immediately screamed Kate’s name over and over as she came, gushing even more wetness through the panties into Kate’s mouth and spilling onto her chest. 

Kate eventually released America’s clit and allowed her to recover for a moment, placing soft kisses over the purple cloth.

“Fuck, Kate.” America looked down at the face of her girlfriend smiling up at her from between her legs, her chin glistening with America’s juices.

“I’m not done.” America could hear the hunger in Kate’s voice that often appeared when Kate started eating her out and never wanted to stop, and it was maybe the hottest thing she’d ever heard. 

Kate grabbed the panties by the waistband and pulled them down off America’s legs, tossing them aside. She took a second to admire the finally naked beauty of America directly in front of her face, the glistening pink of her slit, dripping with wetness, standing out in the middle of the thick dark hair that surrounded it. Kate had been to many dimensions and seen many wondrous things in her life, but she couldn’t think of anything as beautiful as this. “Lie down please.” Kate said quickly, her voice still filled with the deep hunger.

America flew backwards to her bed and dropped out of the air, landing on her back with a bounce, her legs spread wide. Kate laughed as she leaped forward, also jumping onto the bed with a bounce. 

Kate surged up to meet America, kissing her hard as she started running her fingers through America’s bush and down into the folds of her cunt. America moaned into the kiss as Kate went back to work, thinking that somehow the taste of her juices on Kate’s tongue was even better than from her own fingers when she was alone.

Once she had slicked her fingers enough, Kate found America’s entrance and pressed inside. America let out a long, low moan as two of Kate’s long fingers began to stretch her out, quickly finding a rhythm pumping in and out. Kate pulled her mouth off of America’s and moved it quickly down to her breasts. She took one nipple in her mouth and sucked hard, and brought her free hand up to grope the other.

Like America, Kate had gotten very good at drawing out the experience, making her girlfriend last a long time before finally coming. But they both knew this wasn’t that kind of fuck, and America could tell Kate was trying to push her over the edge again as quickly as possible, and it was working. Kate lightly pressed her thumb onto America’s clit at the same time she slipped a third finger inside America. America’s eyes rolled back as she was stretched even more, and Kate pumped her fingers even faster until America was shaking all over in ecstasy. At the perfect moment, Kate sunk her teeth into America’s nipple and it was finally too much. America completely lost control, screaming wildly, her pussy pulsing and squeezing Kate’s fingers as she came again. 

Kate gradually slowed her fingers and placed soft kisses over America’s stomach as she recovered, her body still buzzing and shaking slightly at the intensity of her orgasm.

Kate pulled her fingers out of America and sat up to watch her catch her breath. 

Once America could form words again, she looked up and asked, “You done now?”

Kate made a show of bringing her fingers to her mouth and loudly sucking America’s juices off, moaning at the taste, before responding, “Not yet.”

America laughed. “Oh, I was so hoping you’d say that.”

Kate suddenly put her arms under America’s lower back and picked her up off the bed, and then managed to roll them over so Kate was on her back and America was straddling her chest. Kate gripped America’s ass and pulled her forward until her cunt was directly over Kate’s mouth. 

America could already feel herself tingling with anticipation. “Fuck, you are insatiable.”

Looking down, America could only see part of Kate’s face, as much of it was obscured by her thighs and bush, but she thought she could see the sides of Kate’s mouth curl up into a smile as she said, “Have you ever known me to not go for at least three?” 

America didn’t have time to consider that statement as Kate immediately flattened her tongue and gave America a long slow, lick all the way from the base of her entrance, up through her folds, all the way up to her clit, and America was already back to incoherent moaning.

Her pussy was already hypersensitive from how Kate had fucked her just minutes before, and now it was almost too much as Kate paid special attention to every part of her cunt she could find. She moved along every bit of every one of the lips of America’s labia. Kate then quickly moved down to her entrance, and swirled her tongue as deep inside America as she could go. America could barely keep herself together as Kate tongue fucked her, she was already back to shaking all over as shudders of pleasure ran through her body. Kate gave a hard suck at her entrance and it was almost enough to finish her off again, but America felt Kate’s tongue disappear just after.

“Hey.” America could still hear that hunger in Kate voice as it came up from between her legs. “Ride me.”

Kate stuck her tongue as far out and flat as she could. America gripped the headboard with one hand to steady herself as she lowered her cunt onto Kate’s waiting tongue and began grinding herself down. 

She started slow, not wanting to put too much of her weight onto Kate’s face, and being tentative with how raw she felt between her legs, but as her pleasure built she couldn’t resist bucking her hips faster and faster.

Kate was in a state of bliss. This was her favorite place to be in the multiverse, her face squished by America’s powerful thighs that could probably literally crush her, getting a constant taste of America’s delicious cunt as she fucked herself on her tongue, the rest of her face getting tickled by America’s bush as it was dragged across over and over. Kate figured the burning in her lungs from the lack of oxygen should have worried her more, but never in a million years would she tell America to stop fucking her face. Kate hadn’t actually passed out yet when they did this, but a part of her secretly hoped she would at some point.   
Kate knew America was getting close when her hip thrusts became uneven and erratic. The sounds America was making had devolved into alternating high pitched squeals and low guttural moans, and something that managed to be a mix of the two.

Kate felt America drop more of her weight onto her head as she pressed her engorged clit into Kate’s tongue, and the direct pressure was finally enough to send America flying into another orgasm. 

America screamed, just fully screamed with everything left in her as she came, so loud that Kate figured everyone on the Sotomayor campus, maybe even Billy and Teddy back at the taco restaurant a few thousand dimensions away could hear her. Kate’s face had already been coated in America’s juices, but now it was like a dam had burst inside her, gushing more and more, filling Kate’s mouth and running down her face to drench her hair and the sheets below.

America slowly circled her hips to grind her clit on Kate’s tongue to keep the friction for as long as she manage. Just before her clit exploded with overstimulation, America picked herself up off Kate’s face and collapsed backwards onto the bed, lying on top of Kate with her head between her thighs.

Kate immediately gulped down the rest of America’s cum and shot up, gasping for air. She saw America’s eyes wide, almost in a daze, small tremors still running through her body from the intensity of her orgasm. Kate put a hand on her thigh and gave it a soft squeeze, letting America feel her there with her as she recovered. America was always so strong and put together around other people, and it made Kate feel special to get to see her so vulnerable like this, to see how beautiful she looked when she completely came apart under Kate’s touch.

America slowly regained the ability to form words. “You done?”

Kate chuckled. “Yeah, I think that’s enough for now.”

“Good.” America’s voice croaked out, her throat raw from screaming. “Cause if you tried so much as breathing on my clit right now I think it might fall off.”

Kate laughed as she pulled herself out from under America and flipped around so they could lie the same way. She laid an arm across America’s stomach and nestled her face into her neck as America recovered. 

Once America had regained a certain level of cognitive function, she realized just how wet all of Kate’s upper half felt pressed into her as they cuddled. Kate’s hair, her face, her breasts, all felt wet and sticky, having been drenched by America’s juices. America leaned down and licked a small line on Kate’s forehead, tasting more of herself as she went.

“What was that, babe?” Kate asked quizically.

“Oh, nothing.” America replied. “I’m just very delicious.” America began dragging her tongue along more of Kate’s face, and Kate burst out laughing. America made long exaggerated licks along Kate’s face as she continued laughing. Despite the silliness, America moaned with satisfaction as she licked up more of her cum, the taste of herself slightly mixed with Kate’s sweat from her face. 

America kept going until she arrived at Kate’s lips, where she dove in for a deep kiss. They kissed for a long while, tongues intertwining softly and slowly. It was a kiss full of emotion, how much they loved each other, how much they missed each other, how relieved they felt to be back together for even this short amount of time. It was also a kiss that tasted strongly of America’s pussy, so it was the girl’s favorite type of kiss in every way. When their lips finally broke apart, they laid there for a while longer, resting their foreheads against each other, silently smiling at each other. 

The silent love fest was interrupted a minute later as Kate’s phone went off somewhere across the room.

Kate chuckled. “Shit, that’s probably the boys.”

America groaned. She was closer to the edge of the bed, so she lazily rolled off and stood up, walked over to the heap of Kate’s clothes, and grabbed her phone.

America smirked as she read the text from Teddy aloud. “put it back in ur pants u dumb gays the tacos r here.”

Kate chuckled as she picked herself up off the bed too. “You ready to eat?”

“The way you just fucked the life out of me Princess, I could eat every taco in your dimension and still be hungry.”

Kate smiled, feeling proud as she always did when America told her how good she had made her feel. Kate walked over to her clothes and started to pull her jumpsuit back up her legs.

“Hey babe?” Kate asked. “Can I borrow some shorts, I really don’t feel like tucking again right now.”

“Sure.” America tossed her a pair of her denim shorts. Kate finished putting on her suit, but left her special compression fabric loose around her waist, and pulled up America’s shorts to cover the small but obvious bulge in her usually skin tight suit.

For herself, America grabbed a blue hoodie and a pair of baggy red sweatpants, still hoping to avoid any unnecessary pressure on her highly sensitive cunt.

America lit up a portal next to them, but before she could shatter it, she heard Kate say, “Wait.”

Kate stepped closer and pulled her into a strong hug that America immediately joined in on. Kate pulled back enough so they could kiss softly. 

“I love you, America.”

“I love you, Kate.”

The portal exploded open, and Kate and America stepped through to assault a mountain of tacos on the other side. 


End file.
